Bill Rogers
Bill Rogers is an American voice actor who provides voices for the English-language dub of the Pokémon anime. He is not related to voice actress Kayzie Rogers. Biography Rogers started off as a stage and television actor. He had always been a fan of anime, and in 1999, he got his first role, a small part on The Irresponsible Captain Tylor. Since then, he has gone on to voice many notable characters in various anime series. He is known among fans and coworkers for his sense of humor. Rogers began to provide voices for Pokémon starting with The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon, when and TAJ Productions took over the dubbing and distribution of the anime. He had taken over the roles of , Scott, and Drew for the ninth season, and requested to provide the voice of as well. Most notably he provides the voice of Brock's Sudowoodo and , and also Ash's Infernape, for the . As of The Rise of Darkrai, Rogers began doing the script timing for episodes. With the departure of Brock at the end of the , Rogers' contributions to the series reduced, although he did continue to voice minor characters (such as Ghetsis) and Pokémon (including Cilan's Stunfisk and Dawn's Quilava). Several of his Pokémon roles were previously done by Darren Dunstan or Eric Stuart in the 4Kids dub. Bill Rogers posted under the name "NewBrock" at Bulbagarden Forums and Serebii.Net Forums, his first post was an open letter about the recasting controversy.https://twitter.com/billsvoice/status/769278911603699712 Pokémon roles Anime Humans Major * (AG146-present, M09-M13, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) * Drew (AG162-present) * Ghetsis * Magikarp salesman (DP021) * Scott (AG149-present) * Dome Ace Tucker Minor * Jeffrey * Karsten * * (DP098) * Salvia's butler * * Howie * Robert's grandfather * Officer Jenny's police squad * Some of J's henchmen * TV Announcer (XY090) Pokémon Major * Ash's Grovyle and Sceptile (AG148-present, M09) * Ash's Corphish (AG152-present, M09, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) * Ash's Chimchar, Monferno, and Infernape * Ash's Quilava * Brock's Ludicolo (AG177-present) * Brock's Bonsly and Sudowoodo * Brock's Croagunk * May's Combusken (AG151-AG191, M09, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) * Dawn's Quilava * Cilan's Stunfisk * * Clemont's Magneton * Jessie's Seviper (AG146-present) * Gary's Electivire * (AG175-present) * Paul's Electivire * Paul's Murkrow and Honchkrow * * Kenny's Prinplup and Empoleon * Barry's Empoleon * * Cameron's Lucario * Sawyer's Treecko, Grovyle, and Sceptile * Saturn's Toxicroak * * Blaine's Magmar (BW116) * Roark's Cranidos * Maylene's Lucario * Korrina's Lucario * Flint's Chimchar, Monferno, and Infernape * * * Riley's Lucario * (Team Meanies) * (Team Poképals) * (Wigglytuff's Guild) Minor * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Lucy's Seviper * * * * * * * * * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (AG146-present) * (AG146-present) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (PK17) * (PK17) * (SS031) * (XY077) * (XY088) * (SM030) Other * Dexter (AG146-AG192) Other animation Pokémon Generations * Bruno Video games Pokémon Learning League * * Other Pokémon Super Smash Bros. Brawl * * * PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Brad McMaster Other non-Pokémon roles * Additional Voices ( ) * Otaku ( ) * Prime Minister ( ) * Anno, Boss, Chief Editor, Doctor, Manager, Officer Yamamoto, Takashi, Yasushi Sanada ( ) * Tanaka Soichiro ( ) * Tohma Seguchi ( ) * Ceiling Crasher ( ) * Kanata Myouken ( ) * Mr. Arima, Pero Pero ( ) * Shaba ( ) * Codemaster Hottek ( ) * Addition Voices ( ) * Red M&M, Yellow M&M, Orange M&M, Blue M&M, Announcer ( ) * Red M&M, Yellow M&M, Uncle Sam ( ) * Red M&M, Yellow M&M, Orange M&M, Blue M&M ( ) * Heathcliff (Heathcliff: The Fast and the Funniest) * Urien ( ) * ( ) References External links * Facebook * Twitter * YouTube channel * Old Livejournal blog * Old Livejournal blog with comments on Pokémon episodes Rogers, Bill Rogers, Bill it:Bill Rogers